Quatre and His Many Loves
by LadyDragonWolfKnight
Summary: After EW, living in one of Quatre's mansions the one of the GBoys is missing,Heero and Trowa get really upset and Duo is having mixed feelings warning:yaoi maybe eventually,just implied guy/guy so far, and its gettin kinda angsty
1. The Beginning

Quatre and His Many Loves  
  
WARNING: Yaoi! 1x4, 1x2, 3x4, 5xS, confusin!! :D  
  
Disclaimer: If I own Gundam Wing that is news to me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Oh...what a day. I dragged a hand through my platinum blonde hair, and continued on my way up the stone stairs from the driveway, where I had just parked my red Mercedes convertible, to the safe sanctuary of home. It was yet another stressful day at the office. But even so, I could not help but smile to myself. I was almost home now, home to my koi. Where I hoped that I could relax in his arms all night long.....  
  
Sadly I had been very much mistaken.  
  
I quietly entered the house and was making my way to the living room when I heard his voice. It was my koi. He was talking about me, and didn't sound too happy. Biting my lip I stepped closer then froze in place as I heard the sound of Trowa's voice, equally angry!  
  
"You say that I don't treat him right? Then I assume that you think that you would do a better job as his boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What makes you think you have the right to even think about being his boyfriend when he is with ME!?"  
  
Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping I calmly, or at least I hoped that I looked calm, walked into the room.  
  
"Because I love him and you are incapable of loving him the way I do."  
  
I stumble somewhat and stare open mouthed at Trowa.  
  
He...he what..?  
  
Outside I must have looked shocked but still relatively calm.  
  
Inside I was a wildfire of emotions.  
  
As soon as I entered the room everything went silent as they both turn and look at me. I almost expect their mouths to drop open the way their eyes widen just barely, but their training ran too deep through both of them to let them show any such emotion openly.  
  
There is so much tension in the air I could almost see sparks flying between the two of them and ricocheting off the walls.  
  
The headache I had been fighting off blasted into my head as I felt strong emotions of jealousy, anger, and was that betrayal?  
  
Was the betrayal aimed at me? Whatever did I do?  
  
Was Trowa the one from that time. no, it can't have been him!  
  
While I was overwhelmed by the intense flood of emotion, Heero had come over to me and wrapped his arms possessively around me, this finally snapped me out of my dazed shock.  
  
Heero was making his point.  
  
I was his and not Trowa's.  
  
I could sense the argument still taking place even though no sound was being made.  
  
They were like that; they could understand each other by just looking into their eyes. I couldn't understand why they were fighting, Trowa had never before showed any interest in me and Heero knew that I loved him.  
  
Looking back into Trowa's face I can see the hurt expression in his eyes before he quickly replaces his mask when he notices me watching.  
  
My eyes widen in shock.  
  
No.he can't really be.he's not.is he? Am I in love with him too? But no. I love Heero and he loves me right?  
  
Heero and I are meant to be together.  
  
Confused and hurt that Trowa had never told me and had seemed so cold and distant to me lately when he had been feeling the exact opposite I struggled free from Heero's arms leaving him shocked staring after me as I ran out to the garden trying to shake all the alien thoughts from it.  
  
Running through the maze to center where my rose garden is I could feel the tears coming to my eyes.  
  
One breaks free from its peers and runs as far away from them as possible.  
  
Just like me.  
  
This wasn't supposed to happen, after the war I was supposed to live happily ever after with Heero.  
  
I heard a rustle in the bushes nearby and thinking it was Heero I turned around to tell him to leave me alone and gasped in shock.  
  
It wasn't Heero!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was my first FanFic ever!  
  
Thanks to my beta writer, soulstrife :D  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys ( teehee!  
  
To everyone else.Please Review! All reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	2. The Violin, the darkness and air?

Quatre and His Many Loves  
  
WARNING: Yaoi! 1x4, 1x2, 3x4, 5xS, confusing!!!  
  
I've heard some of you guys find this confusing ( sorry bout that! I didn't mean to confuse you :D hehehe, so basically without giving too much away I hope.Heero and Quatre got together, Duo (as you will soon find out I tink..) really likes Heero but doesn't want to hurt Quatre, Trowa ever since the beginning has liked Quatre, and well poor Quatre just isn't sure about anything. Trowa confronts Heero over how he treats Quat sometimes, and Heero asks why its any of Trowas business and T says because he loves Q, that's when Q comes in the room, then flees it and waiting in the garden for him is the scary scar guy who kidnaps him for unknown reasons at the moment, and poor Quat is thrown into a room with no light a small bed and a violin, and it might get even more confusing in later chapters.sorry, I try to change some things okies?  
  
Disclaimer: If I own Gundam Wing that is news to me!  
  
Chapter 2: I gasped when I caught a glimpse of the scarred face behind me. A man's face. Square, with narrow eyes. Eyes that were very odd to say the least.... One was a deep red that reminded me very much of one of my red roses. The other black. So black that it seemed when you were looking into it you were falling down a very dark and very long hole. His jaw cheek bones and nose were all chiselled like they had been cut from stone. His nose had been broken at least twice. He had no hair what to speak of except for his eyebrows of course.  
  
So overall he was the weed to my Trowa's flower.  
  
OMG! What...was I saying? Heero. I meant Heero! I love Heero. Not Trowa. Trowa isn't mine.  
  
Meanwhile when I was off in lalaland the scarred man had deftly covered my mouth and nose with a slightly damp cloth.  
  
The last thing I saw was the smirking face of my captor as he threw me over his shoulder and carried me off to what I would assume was the get away car.  
  
~*Heero's POV*~  
  
I glared fiercely at the source of Quatre's disappearance, Trowa. This whole damn mess was his fault. All his bloody fault. He looked worried. I'm assuming that would be because my koi, the one he supposedly loves just found him out. And in such an honourable manner. Bastard. He deserves this. Quatre is mine.  
  
Turning sharply I made to follow Quatre, but before I could fully make one move towards that end I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. Stiffening I turned to glower at Trowa.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Barton?"  
  
My glare was returned, "He needs to be alone" came Trowa's quiet reply.  
  
~*Quatre's POV*~  
  
I groaned, my head felt like a dozen bees had been trapped inside and had tried to get out by stinging every possible inch of it while bears had played volleyball with it.  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes to.  
  
Total blackness?!?!?!  
  
It was pitch black in the place my kidnapper had forsaken me.  
  
Where was I? Where had he taken me?  
  
I turned my head back and forth frantically. I couldn't see a thing! Slowly I raised a hand up to my face and touched my nose. Then I reached out infront of me I felt something soft. It's a bed. Carefully I lowered my body onto the bed until I felt something jab into my back. I pulled it out from under me and slid my hands over it. It was a violin!  
  
Clutching the familiar object I fully reclined on the bed.  
  
If it's pitch black in here.does that mean that there are no windows? And the door must be sealed shut. so that must mean there is no way for any air to get in!  
  
And with that last thought I blacked out.  
  
BWHAAHAAA!!!  
  
Evil of me leaving it like that non?  
  
Heh, no worries, I love Quatre so he wont die, but that don mean he wont suffer :D  
  
Thanks to all my readers and Thanks a whole bunch to everyone who reviewed!  
  
I love you guys!  
  
Thanks to my Beta again, soulstrife (  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon, but we have exams so me beta n I are kinda busy! But we'll do our best!  
  
Till next time ( 


	3. The Man Behind It All

Quatre and His Many Loves  
  
WARNING: Oh and there's hints of yaoi in this chappie, but you prob wouldn't have made it this far if you didn't like that stuff non?  
  
Disclaimer: I have never owned Gundam Wing and I am def not making any money off this fic.  
  
ReddAlice: Hey! Glad you like this fic :) I changed that sentence in the first chapter, is it any better? Or should I just take it out all together? Meh.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Groaning softly I feel like this is starting to become a pattern pour moi. Waking up to pitch black after passing out. It would be hard to tell if I was actually awake or not except for the fact that now that since I came to, my head has started pounding and even though I can't see anything I feel the room spinning.  
  
Suddenly I remember why I fainted.  
  
Guess I was wrong ne? There must be an air supply somewhere. Relief spread through me as the blood continued its flow through my body.  
  
I sigh and stare up at where I think the ceiling is wondering where I am.  
  
I wonder who kidnapped me.. What's going to happen to me now.Heero will rescue me right? But what if he can't find me?  
  
He'll find me; he IS the "Perfect Solider" after all.  
  
Another sigh escapes my parted lips as I slowly sit up.  
  
*thud*  
  
Something just hit the floor.  
  
Feeling my way with my hands I get down on the floor and search. The floor was not cold but not quite warm either. It was smooth but separated by thin lines. Hardwood floors, old ones. My finger tips bump into something hard.  
  
The violin!  
  
Least I won't go insane from not being able to see a thing. I have a violin to keep me company.  
  
"I wonder what colour you are my friend?"  
  
O gosh.I am talking to the violin.meh.it's not like there's anyone here to hear me!  
  
Tenderly my gentle fingers stroke the smooth wood of the violin. They come across a slight groove. Tracing the pattern which my fingers recognize as a rose I smile blissfully remembering my own rose garden.  
  
*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~  
  
I smile breathing in the soothing scent of the rose infront of my nose. Straightening I feel someone press up against my back and wrap his arms around my waist whispering softly in my ear, "I love you Quatre Raberba Winner."  
  
Just as I am about to reply and turn around the arms are gone and the presence of the mysterious person gone.  
  
My lips sigh out "Ai shiteru Heero."  
  
*~*~*~End of Flashback*~*~*~  
  
Now that I look back on that I am no longer certain that it was Heero that day.  
  
Trowa always did have a way of disappearing in an instant. With that strong lithe body of his and his amazing back flips and jumping skills he could definitely have jumped right over the tall hedge surrounding the rose bush. He is awfully marvellous that way.  
  
Feeling around on the floor again I search for the bow so that I could play.  
  
Grinning happily as my finger tips once again find their target I grasp the long object in my hand holding the violin with the other.  
  
Standing straight I slowly tune the instrument enjoying the sound after the prolonged silence.  
  
My lips curve into a smile nearing perfection with the familiar and comforting sound of the violin. Slowly the tuning turns into a slow haunting song reflecting the ambience of the place I am being held in.  
  
**Heero POV**  
  
"Why the hell should he be alone" I snapped at Trowa, "he needs me to comfort him, especially after this whole new shit load of problems you just dumped on him!"  
  
"Because he alone needs to sort out all the confusing emotions he must be feeling." Trowa softly replied though the anger was clearly heard in his voice. Whether that anger was directed at me or at himself for the way that Quatre found out about his love for him I will never know for just as Trowa finished speaking Duo burst into the room eyes wide.  
  
He was holding a red rose. One of its thorns pierced a small slip of white paper. It read "Don't worry about your little friend here; we will take good care of him. As long as you cooperate. ~ Tod Stieg "  
  
"Quatre's been kidnapped."  
  
His words were like a sword piercing both mine and Trowa's hearts in one swift blow.  
  
**Quat's POV again (**  
  
Slowly as my song came to an end tears flooded my eyes and rolled down my ghostly cheeks.  
  
I had once played the exact same song for Heero a few days after the war ended.  
  
After finishing that song then I had also started crying like I am now.  
  
Mourning for all the lives wasted.  
  
All the families without fathers, including mine.  
  
All the pointless destruction.  
  
I had caused it all.  
  
Heero had pulled me into his arms and held me in a comforting silence.  
  
There was no Heero to hold me now. Only the darkness embraced me.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
In a room adjacent to the one holding Quatre a foppish (A/N *ahem* foppish: effecting extreme elegance in dress and manner) man sat in a high backed chair sandy blond hair sleeked back against his head slate coloured eyes resting on the bald headed man kneeling infront of him.  
  
A melodic voice permeated the silence, "Report."  
  
Without raising his gaze or body from the floor the kneeling man responded, "The target was successfully subdued and captured, and one of my men stayed to make sure they found the note." He chuckled, "he said they didn't take it very well when they found it."  
  
"Good. Now we wait. Then we shall send them their first orders."  
  
Sensing he was dismissed the man on the floor back away never raising his gaze above the ground. Once out of the room the man stood his odd eyes sweeping the hallway before he strode down the hallway to prepare his men for the coming 'events'.  
  
Slate eyes slid away from the empty doorway onto a dark panel holding a pale tear stained face staring straight ahead. Soft pink lips curved into a small smile thinking of all the pleasure he would soon be receiving from that angel.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Tbc.  
  
I love all my reviewers!*glomps*  
  
And my beta when she sends me back my chapters ;) *glomps* 


	4. The Final Pilot Arrives at Long Last

Chapter 4  
  
Warning: Yaoi! I mean it this time! Well, just a hint of it at the end..hrm. Also this chapter has not been edited yet, so please forgive all the mistakes. Thank you and Enjoy!  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update, School n all, and my comp had to have its memory wiped, it went crazy :S  
  
By the way, I don't own Gundam Wing and I do not profit by writing this fic, unless you count reviews as profit. teehee  
  
Now onto the good stuff!!  
  
***  
  
*Duo's POV* (yes finally I have someone else's POV)  
  
My eyes soak in the beauty of the silent man that was pacing before me. His chocolate hair messed up like he had just got out of bed was hiding part of his beautiful cobalt eyes. He looked so worried.I wish that his worry was for my well being but I know that it is for Quatre. I fear for him too, don't get me wrong, I care deeply for Quatre.  
  
But I love and lust after Heero and now that Quatre is gone maybe it's my chance.  
  
***  
  
*Random Person's POV*  
  
A coughing spasm racks my rag clothed body.  
  
When it finally ceases I rest my head back on my rolled up blanket stretched out on the cold pavement. The iciness seeping into my bones chilling my body was warm compared to the artic look on the man's face.  
  
His black hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail. His black eyes glared at me, lips pursed into a disapproving smile as he tossed me a few cred's then turned away when a white limousine pulled up to the curb.  
  
The back window rolled down revealing a slate eyed man.  
  
The Asian man pulled an envelope out of his jacket and passed it to the man in the vehicle. He was then given a new envelope to replace the last.  
  
A soft smile appeared on that man's lips before they started moving. I only caught a few words, ".well done.snap fingers.wake.remember nothing."  
  
Then as the window was rolling up the sandy haired man snapped his fingers.  
  
As the window finished rolling up and just before the limo pulled away I saw the reflection of the black haired man's face. He was wearing a very glazed over look then he blinked and looked very confused.  
  
He watched the limo pull away then held a hand to his head as he looked around.  
  
Five soft words made their way to my ears.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
***  
  
tbc.  
  
or too short for ya.  
  
sigh.  
  
I'll continue on then.  
  
***  
  
*Slate eyed man POV*  
  
As my limo pulled away from the curb I opened the envelope that I had just received from my unknowing pawn.  
  
Pulling out its contents a smirk grew from my lips to cover the entirety of my face. Inside the envelope was little known facts about the gundam pilots and pictures of their reactions, and a few of a certain blonde pilot relieved of the limitations of clothing.  
  
Faint laughter sounded in the vehicle raising goose bumps on the arms and neck of any who happened to hear the sound.  
  
***  
  
*Heero POV* I glared at Wufie as he walked into the kitchen carrying a yellow envelope. I ignored the dazed and distressed look on his face and snapped at him.  
  
"Where have you been? Quatre has been kidnapped!"  
  
"I know." Replied Wufie as he thrust the envelope at me.  
  
Silently I pull out and read the contents of the envelope. I could feel all the blood drain from my head.  
  
It was our first task.  
  
***  
  
*MY POV* A small body lies curled up on the thin mattress of the narrow cot in a dark room. The silence of the room is filled only by the soft sound of the angelic boy's breathing. He rests in a place neither sleep nor wakefulness. Worn out by the tears that have left their stain on his fair cheeks, his mind is void of all thought.  
  
A subtle voice gently invades the silence.  
  
The platinum haired boy's mind latches onto the only sound of humanity with his range of perception.  
  
His consciousness is pushed back into the deep dark depths of his mind.  
  
Outside this dark room a man's lips form into a devious smirk.  
  
It was his turn to have some fun.  
  
***  
  
*Quatre POV*  
  
I was vaguely aware of a blinding light that invaded my dark world. There was a man in the doorway.  
  
Soft melodious words issued from his mouth compelled my body to get up and come towards him.  
  
This was strange, my body was responding to commands my mind had not asked of it.  
  
As I was staring into slate coloured eyes I suddenly became aware of cold hands making their way up my chest, dragging my shirt with them.  
  
Then I found my face closing in on his and my lips pressing against his.  
  
Why am I kissing him?? Why can't I pull away! O Allah, help me.  
  
***  
  
tbc..  
  
*** hehe, good place to leave it methinks :D  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers and ReddAlice!  
  
Without her constant reminder to update this chapter would not be finished.  
  
Thanks to my beta Soulstrife, I wuv you ^_^ *huggles*  
  
Misura ~ are you sure you know who the evil man is? It might not who you think it is :D 


	5. Chapter 5

The long awaited chapter 5!

Warnings: This is a slashy fic and if you haven't figured that out by now well.. . I think you should reread the previous chapters :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I'm just borrowing the characters -

Now onto the story…

Trowa POV

I silently slip up behind Heero into the room and snatch the note from his unmoving hands and take a cursory glance at it. Then I freeze and read it again, this time more carefully. It was a note from the ones who took Quatre from us, from me.

They reinstated that they would not harm Quatre if we did what they wanted.

My eyes widen in shock. They wanted us to kill Relena Peacecraft.

My hands turn into fists, crumpling the paper that held the message designed to destroy many lives. This is something that we cannot do. We swore never to fight again.

Quatre's POV

I slowly open my eyes, atleast I think I am but considering how dark it is in here it's so hard to tell.

Whimpering softly as I remember my horrible dream, I really hope that it was just a dream. It scares me that I could just lose control over my body like that.

I begin to wonder how I will get out of here, will Heero be able to find me? What am I thinking? Ofcourse he will, he IS the perfect solider afterall.

I sigh softly, 'if only Trowa were here…'

"wah…not more of these confusing thoughts! I'm in love with Heero!"

Oh great..now I'm talking to myself..

Duo POV

I know that with Quatre gone that it's the perfect chance for me to make Heero notice me, but I miss Quatre as well. He is one of my best friends and who could not help but love him? Instead I will astound Heero with my cleverness! Besides I hate seeing Heero as upset as he is now.

"Ok! Let's not sit around gawking anymore! I have come up with a brilliant plan!"

"Hn..?" Heero focus's on my face.

I smirk letting a long dramatic pause unfold.

"Out with it Maxwell!" That was Wufei.

"Heero can track him down doing whatever he does on that laptop of his!" I smile winningly at them all, quite pleased with myself.

"Is that it? That's your plan?"

"Hey! It's still in the works okay!" I pout.

Heero POV

I can't believe how much of a baka Duo is!

And then he pouted and all I can think of is how much I want to kiss that pout away…so much like Quatre's pout…

A/N er..sorry I took so long to update, and sorry that this is so short.. . 

But there you go 3 another teaser!


End file.
